My Little Secret
by TheCenationBroskiRKO
Summary: AJ and CM Punk did a dirty deed. AJ finds out she's pregnant. What will CM Punk say? What will Daniel Bryan do? CM Punk makes a major announcement to AJ in front of the world. Please review and read more...
1. Dirty Deeds

**Hi, WWECMPunkandAJLee here. This is my second Punk/AJ fanfic. I hope y'all like it and please review. Each chapter I have should bring more detail.**

* * *

AJ and CM Punk have been dating for almost three years. They were in love, but did not know how to tell each other. When AJ and Punk started dating, she became more mature and was not too crazy. She was crazy enough to be with Punk. CM Punk thought out the ways he would tell AJ he loved her. AJ was thinking how to tell Punk she loved him. Everyone in the WWE hung out with AJ more. AJ called up her former best friend, Kaitlyn and told her how sorry she was and that she missed her. That was a year and a half ago. Punk and Daniel Bryan were still former friends, but they were trying their best not to slaughter each other.

AJ walked through her and Punk's hotel room door. She was wearing her blue, black and white diva costume. She found Punk sleeping in with a bunch of crumpled up papers on his bed. AJ was feeling warm and giddy inside at the sight of Punk sleeping. AJ casually walked over to Punk and shook him. He awakened to the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. AJ pursed her soft lips and kissed Punk passionately and he was kissing her back. Then he deepened the kiss putting his hands around AJ's waist and AJ glided her arms over his shoulders. Punk's lips departed from AJ's. He put her hands in his and looked into her deep brown eyes. Punk slicked his hair back romantically. AJ smiled and wondered what Punk was going to say.

"AJ I have something important to tell you," Punk said looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Yes Punk," AJ said completely dazed.

"I'm in love with you," Punk said smiling.

AJ was completely shocked by the five words he just said to her. She smiled at Punk and had tears streaming from her eyes. AJ was excited Punk was the first to say those five words.

"AJ," Punk said a little worried.

"Punk that is so sweet. I'm in love with you too," AJ said happily.

Punk immediately started kissing AJ with a soothing, soft touch and she deepened the kiss. AJ then pushed Punk to the bed and whispered seducing sighs into his ear.

"I'm yours forever Punk," AJ whispered.

Punk pushed AJ to the wall and started kissing her with a rough passion. Clothes were being thrown left and right.

* * *

John Cena, Randy Orton, and Santino Marella were in the room next to them and they heard everything going on from AJ yelling,"Give it to me" to Punk yelling AJ's name. They were disturbed, but at the same time it made them laugh.

Punk and AJ were at it for the whole night. Punk drove in hard and AJ gave it all she got. They were banging up against the walls, the door, the bed, everything. Punk was so into it. He was driving AJ to a place she had never been. They were both liking it. AJ and Punk were so into it they forgot protection. Neither of them thought about that. The next morning Punk and AJ were lying in bed without clothes. They couldn't remember a thing. Punk woke up and saw AJ without clothes and he noticed he wasn't wearing any either.

Punk went to the bathroom to take a shower and got dressed into his wrestling gear. Punk was wearing his yellow bottoms and kick pads with his white "X" wrist sleeves. AJ woke up yawning and felt a sudden throb in her head.

"Ow," AJ groaned.

Punk casually walked out of the bathroom caught sight of AJ waking up.

"Did we?" AJ asked.

"Yea," Punk said in an honored tone.

AJ soon got dressed into her wrestling gear. She wore her green plaid out fit and green converse. AJ and Punk to the elevator to the breakfast area. Randy, John, and Santino were all smiling and laughing at Punk, but he didn't care. He knew they knew what went on between him and AJ last night. No one else knew, but them. AJ told Kaitlyn and Maryse what happened last night with Punk

"Last night was different than any other time we have done that special thing," AJ said feeling refreshed.

"Girl..you must have gave it to him last night too," Kaitlyn said laughing.

"I've never seen you this amazed doing that with Punk," Maryse said.

"Well, I'll see you ladies later," AJ getting up from the table waving to her friends.

Punk and AJ walked up the stairs back to their hotel room to gather their stuff. They were heading to Chicago, Illinois, CM Punk's hometown. It was only Tuesday when AJ, Punk and the other superstars and divas departed Cleavland, Ohio to catch their flight to Chicago, Illinois.


	2. AJ Finds Out

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Well, here's chapter two. Hope you like it and please review. Sorry if there isn't something for Thursday. I wasn't trying to jump around and skip a few steps.  
**

* * *

AJ and CM Punk were sleeping on the plane. A couple hours later they arrived in CM Punk hometown and he saw AJ resting on his abs. He took his phone out, took a picture and sent out a tweet.

_ WWECMPunk:_ _Look at AJ resting on me. Isn't that cute_

Punk shook AJ lightly and she was wide awake. AJ kissed Punk before heading off of the plane. They and the other superstars and divas checked into their hotel room. AJ was so exhausted that she crashed on the bed. Punk chuckled and took her gray converse off her feet. He changed into his pajamas and went to bed as well.

That Wednesday morning Punk had awakened earlier than usual and he turned on the television. He quietly sat in bed watching TV while AJ was still sleeping. At about 10:30am AJ woke up with a yawn and her hair was all over the place. Punk chuckled at the sight of AJ's wild brown hair. She too laughed at Punk because without grease in his hair it looked hilarious. Well, to AJ it did. AJ and Punk tried to get dressed. In the midst of them getting dressed they were hugging, kissing and trying to keep from laughing. CM Punk ran over to AJ's side of the bed, picked her up and swung her around. AJ locked her legs around him and gave Punk a small peck on the lips. They stopped playing around and became a little more serious.

"I love you Punk," AJ said with her eyes locked on his.

"That's good because sweetheart you are my love," Punk said romantically.

"Aww. C'mon, were gonna be late for breakfast," AJ said grabbing her phone and the room key.

Punk opened the door for AJ and followed behind. The two went to breakfast and ate sausage, eggs, toast and pancakes. AJ was gazing at Punk and he just wanted to jump over her. He loved her so much that he wanted to have kids with her, but she doesn't know. They finished eating and went to his mom's house. They were delighted to see AJ and Punk together. Punk's mom thought they were the cutest couple in the world. Punk's mom chatted with AJ and Punk chatted with Colt and his sister. Unfortunately, their visit was short lived because Punk was going to show AJ his house.

Punk drove the rental to his house. He showed AJ where everything was and he asked her if she was okay with living with him. AJ agreed and that made them even happier. AJ and Punk turned in their hotel key and packed their bags to sleepover at his house.

* * *

That Friday morning AJ woke up with an unusual feeling and she felt so sick she could just vomit. She quickly got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom toilet. The door was cracked and the light had awakened Punk.

"AJ," Punk yelled.

"In the bathroom," AJ said between vomiting.

Punk ran into the bathroom and rubbed AJ's back and he put his hand on her head. Punk sighed, and looked at her with sadness and disbelief. Later that morning AJ was okay, but she was in bed. Punk called Stephanie McMahon (the General Manager) that AJ was sick. AJ called up Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn," she said in a sick like voice.

"Hi AJ. How are you feeling?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"Sick. Listen I vomited this morning and i'm kind of wondering why my period hasn't come yesterday," AJ said sickly.

"Maybe your a day behind schedule. You have been busy," Kaitlyn said worried.

"Your probably right. Can you do me a favor?" AJ asked.

"Sure," Kaitlyn said.

"I really don't want to say this. Can you go buy me a pregnancy test?" AJ said embarrassed.

"Um...yea," Kaitlyn said shocked by AJ's words.

"See you later," AJ said.

"Bye," Kaitlyn said.

They ended the phone call. AJ was worried and kids for her at this moment wasn't right. There was a knock on AJ's door,she arouse from the bed and walked down the steps. AJ's hair was messed up, smelled like vomit, and looked like she was acting out an ugly character from a weird movie. AJ opened the door. Kaitlyn smiled, but when she saw AJ she had an "oh no!" expression on her face.

"I have the test," Kaitlyn whispered.

AJ pulled her into the house and took the test. She was in the bathroom for about twenty minutes.

"AJ you okay in there?" Kaitlyn questioned worriedly.

"Yea," AJ answered back.

AJ saw the test and it read positive. She curled up into a ball and started crying. AJ opened the bathroom door and showed Kaitlyn the results. She was shocked more than ever. AJ looked in the mirror and touched her tiny stomach. AJ was feeling overwhelmed. She knew she would be showing soon, but now was not the time to tell Punk. AJ was going to wait for the right moment. She was amazed that her best friend was going to be having a baby in eight months.

"Promise me you'll tell no one," AJ said with trust.

"I won't. I will let you tell whoever you want, but just know if you can't tell Punk I will," Kaitlyn said.

AJ hid the test and gave Kaitlyn the box so Punk wouldn't know AJ's little secret. At that note Kaitlyn was leaving and Punk walked through the door. He stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey Kaitlyn what do you have underneath your coat?" Punk asked suspiciously.

"The DVD Collection that i'm going to give Derrick as a gift?" Kaitlyn lied.

"Why are you hiding it?" Punk questioned.

"Well, I don't want no one else to know but AJ," Kaitlyn said.

Kaitlyn passed Punk and took off. She dropped the box accidentally praying Punk didn't see what she had. Luckily the door was closed.

* * *

Saturday morning rolled around and Punk went to the ring store. He picked out a ring that would best suit AJ. AJ was asleep and there was a note left on the table. AJ awakened from her sleep. She got up and looked at the note.

_AJ, _

_Sorry to leave you sleeping by yourself, but I went to hang out with Randy and Cena. Don't be alarmed. I'll be back later. I love you, baby.  
_

_Love,  
_

_Punk  
_

AJ took a shower and got dressed. She went downstairs to the kitchen and found something to eat. Randy, Cena and Punk entered his house. AJ ran up to Punk jumping on top of him and kissing him. Cena and Orton exchanged looks. They went ring shopping with Punk.

"Hi John and Randy," AJ said waving.

"Hey AJ," Randy and John said chuckling.

It took Punk about two hours to find the right ring for AJ. Later that evening AJ and Punk went walking down the street and they were happy. Punk grabbed AJ's hand and held it. When Punk was looking the opposite way of AJ, she put her hand on her stomach. Then she took it off and Punk smiled at her. She almost got caught exposing her secret. They went to an Italian restaurant and ate there. Punk ordered for himself and AJ. He knew what she wanted. Instead of getting whine she got water. And that made Punk a little bit suspicious. Maybe she was done with drinking. Nope, she was pregnant. He still had no clue. The two ate their food, paid for it and went back to his house.


	3. The Major Announcement

**Hope you like this chapter guys. I took me a while to come up with some of these things. Enjoy and please review.  
**

* * *

Monday night was the event for RAW. AJ rolled over on top of Punk and shook him to wake him up. He was still asleep. She layed on him stomach to stomach. He then got up and kissed his girlfriend. Today was his day (or at least he thought so) to make his major announcement to AJ in front of the whole world. AJ was going to do the same. Punk kissed AJ and she got off of him. He looked at her because she felt different on top of him. AJ smiled and went to the bathroom to get dressed while Punk got dressed.

There was a knock on the door. Punk opened the door. It was John Cena, Randy Orton, Kaitlyn, and Maryse. Punk offered them to come in. AJ came out of the bathroom. Maryse and Kaitlyn grabbed AJ and they went outside the door. Punk, John, and Randy looked more confused than ever. The girls went to the elevator and got in.

"AJ what's going on with you?" Maryse questioned.

"What do you mean? I've been sick this whole week," AJ said confused.

"You've been acting suspicious. You told us you were excited to see Punk's family again. And you never say that," Maryse said trying to get down to the bottom of AJ's weird actions.

The girls got out of the elevator.

"You really want to know what's going on?" AJ questioned.

"Yea," Maryse whispered.

"I'm pregnant," AJ whispered putting her hand on her stomach.

She was starting to show a little. Maryse stared at AJ shocked. She hugged her with happiness.

"Does Punk know he's the father?" Maryse questioned.

"No AJ," whispered.

* * *

Randy and Cena sat Punk on his bed. They looked at him for about two minutes.

"What!" Punk yelled.

"Did you propose to her yet?" Randy asked.

"Umm..." Punk said stalling.

"This better not be a no," Cena said.

"No, I didn't," Punk said worried Cena and Orton would do something to him.

"When are you going to? Cause' you can't wait forever," Cena said.

"Tonight on Smackdown, in front of the whole world," CM Punk said happily.

The guys heard footsteps and they started a whole different subject. AJ waved to Kaitlyn and Maryse. AJ gave Randy a hug. He felt something different from AJ. He knew there was something different about her, but he didn't know what it was. John walked up to AJ. And he swung her around. AJ felt like she was going to vomit.

"Can you put me down, please," AJ told John.

"Yea. I thought you love my swings," John said putting AJ down.

" I do. I've been sick for the past few days," AJ said.

"Duh!" Randy said smacking John in the back of the head.

Randy and John left Punk and AJ's hotel room.

* * *

Monday night was the event of RAW and the day Punk was going to make his major announcement. And AJ was going to tell Punk her announcement in front of the whole world.

AJ woke up and shook Punk, but he wouldn't awaken. She layed stomach to stomach on Punk. He woke up, and that was to AJ's amusement. He felt like AJ weighed more than she had before. He put his hands on her hips and went all the way up to her face. She lightly kissed him then got up. She went to the bathroom to get dressed while Punk got dressed. Punk was concerned why AJ wouldn't change in front of him.

"AJ," Punk said.

"Yes," AJ said.

"Why won't you change in front of me anymore? Its been about three days," Punk said suspiciously.

"You'll see tonight at Smackdown," AJ said.

Punk was confused. He really wanted AJ to tell him what was going on, now. He was going to wait.

Later that Monday night there were some matches scheduled. Daniel Bryan vs. Kane, Jimmy & Jey Uso vs. Primo & Epico, and Divas Champion Layla vs Beth Phoenix. Daniel Bryan began to dominate in the beginning of his match against Kane. Then Kane turned those tables around. He almost choke slammed Daniel, but he countered. Daniel was giving Kane a beating. He did his famous "Yes lock" on Kane and he began to fade. Daniel then pinned Kane and won. Jimmy and Jey were in a two man tag team match against Primo and Epico. Primo was taking Jimmy out and tried to pin him, but Jimmy kicked out at 2. Jimmy tagged in Jey and he unleashed the beast in him and took out Primo and punched Epico. Jey was dominate against Primo. Then all four men were in the ring all at the same time. Jimmy threw Epico outside of the ring and Jey pinned Primo. They two men won that tag team match.

The main event match left fans excited to see who would be dominant. Beth Phoenix was wearing Layla down and went for the "Glam Slam", but Layla countered and she began to gain control. She was wearing Beth down and went for her knock out move. She did that and Beth was pinned for the "1,2,3". After that match was the major announcement CM Punk was going to make which left the WWE Universe at the edge of their seats. CM Punk's theme blasted through the speakers and he came out signing his name and yelling,"Its Clobbering Time". He had a microphone in his hand and made his way to the ring. He held up his title and his theme song ended.

"Hello Chicago!" Punk yelled into the microphone.

The fans yelled," CM Punk, CM Punk."

"My beautiful girlfriend AJ is waiting backstage. Let me tell you guys something about her. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met and she made me the man I am today. Without her I would be incomplete. AJ come on down," CM Punk said nervously.

AJ's theme blasted through the speakers. She too had a microphone in her hand. She wasn't skipping like she usually does. The whole WWE Universe was confused as well as Michael Cole, Booker T, and Josh Matthews.

"AJ isn't skipping today. I'm just as confused as the WWE Universe is. What do you think Josh?" Michael said.

"I agree, but what we all need to know is what is CM Punk going to tell AJ," Josh said in a wondrous tone.

"AJ I have had the most amazing time being your boyfriend. You are my world and my life. I don't know what I would do without you. AJ do you realize you made me the man I am today. Your beautiful and absolutely who I want to be with. At that note," Punk said.

"Punk I have to tell you something," AJ said interrupting him.

"AJ what's wrong?" Punk questioned.

"Punk..." AJ sighed and looked at Punk,"...i'm pregnant and your the father."

The WWE Universe was shocked.

"AJ that's..." Punk was lost for words.

AJ turned around, but Punk stopped her from leaving. He put his hand on her stomach and smiled at her. Then Daniel Bryan came from backstage.

"AJ you can't be serious. Punk doesn't want anything to do with this baby that your going to have," Daniel said a little jealous.

"Leave, now!" Punk said into the microphone.

Daniel sneered at Punk and left. Punk turned around to the ref and asked him for the box.

He knelt down, opened the ring and said," AJ Lee will you marry me?"

Punk was desperately waiting for an answer.

"Say yes AJ," the WWE Universe chanted.

"Yes," AJ said.

Punk passionately put the ring on AJ's ring finger and kissed AJ and put his hand on her stomach.

"Were going to have a baby," Punk said with his hand on AJ's stomach.

Everyone whistled and cheered. AJ and Punk left and went backstage. Randy and John walked up to them.

'"AJ I knew you were pregnant. My wife acted the same way. She was acting suspicious.," Randy said.

"Well, well, well. How's it going daddy Punk," John said laughing.

"Cena that's a good one. Well i'll see you later," Punk said shaking Cena and Randy's hand.

Punk and AJ went back to the hotel.


	4. A Changed Daniel Bryan

**Hey guys WWECMPunkandAJLee here. I am making another chapter. Guys feel free to ask me questions. I am up to writing fanfic's with anyone. I also want to give sweetbellesammy a shout out for PM-ing me and helping me. I would like you guys to keep the reviews coming because I love what you guys have done for me.**

* * *

"AJ what's wrong?" Punk asked.

"Nothing. Its nothing," AJ said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Please tell me. I'm not a mind reader," Punk said eagerly wanting to know why AJ looked like she was about to cry.

"Okay, i thought you would just pack your things and leave me. You have the WWE Championship Title to worry about and a baby would just put more pressure on you," AJ said looking Punk in the eyes.

"AJ honey, I would never leave you. You and that child mean more than anything to me. So, what, I may be able to get a few days off," Punk said pointing to AJ's stomach.

"I thought you already knew and that was why you asked to marry me," AJ said hugging Punk.

"No, I had no clue. I'm a man. I was totally in love with you and I felt the time was right to ask you to marry me. I've kept this secret for a while, but i've always wanted kids with you," Punk said.

"Punk, are you sure? Look, I should just pack my stuff and leave," AJ said sadly.

"AJ stop, stop. Baby. Don't figure this out for me okay. I want you and this baby. I can settle down," He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Aww Punk. Okay," She said smiling at him.

Punk kissed her lightly and she hugged him once more. Punk was ready to be a dad. Even though this was sprung on him, he's going to make it work.

* * *

**That Night**

Daniel Bryan didn't like this at all. He was jealous that AJ was having Punk's baby. He hated to admit to everyone that he had rage. He thought that this baby would cost him the title and he was going to take advantage of the time while it lasts. He couldn't get over AJ at all. He was kind of caught up in himself.

Now that Punk is engaged to AJ, Daniel can't do anything to break them up. Their love was to strong too break. Cody Rhodes and the WWE Superstars/Divas knew that as well. Daniel had two choices at least he thought so.

_Daniel Bryan POV_

_"I need to think. One I could move on and leave AJ alone OR two I could mess up CM Punk's career and have AJ running in my arms," He thought.  
_

_"Um...lets see, option one is better, but I think option two won't happen. Er, I don't know.  
_

Sheamus' voice popped into his head.

"Hey Danny boy...AJ means nothing to you remember. Hmph...find a regular girl or a diva. Try not to break this ones heart. Ye understand?"

"Get out of my head SHEAMUS!" Daniel hollered.

"Hmmm. A diva, but who?" Daniel said aloud.

* * *

The next day CM Punk and AJ were roaming the WWE halls talking to other superstars. One person they noticed was the "goat face" (as CM Punk calls him) Daniel Bryan and Kelly Kelly. What the whole WWE didn't know was that Daniel had a secret of his own. But what? CM Punk and AJ walked up to Daniel and Kelly.

"Hey guys," Punk said with his hand linked to AJ's.

"Hi AJ," Kelly said.

"Mm-mm," Punk said clearing his throat.

"Aha, hello to you too Punk," Kelly said laughing.

"Hey Punk," Daniel said in a rather nice tone.

"Uh hey," Punk replied.

"Hey AJ, you look beautiful today," Daniel said whole-halfheartedly.

"Thanks," AJ said befuddled by his comment.

"Bryan your supposed to hate me. You don't like me. What happened to you?" Punk said ranting.

Punk and AJ walked away. Punk didn't like this at all. Not one bit. What he suppose to do? Square off against Daniel Bryan and let him win. No. Daniel has been acting weird since AJ accepted Punk's proposal and that was a month ago. No one could quite understand what caused him to act this way. Cody Rhodes thought he was completely delusional. Seeing Daniel like this scared the WWE Universe. You think they liked the new Daniel. But guess what they were confused and befuddled. Daniel felt his head was screwed on straight. He was a man not a player. Everyone thinks he has a plan to get AJ back.

No one quite understood what WWE would turn into. AJ's pregnant and engaged to Punk and Daniel has been acting very weird. Someone has to figure this out one way or another.


	5. Daniel's Little Secret

**Hey guys WWECMPunkandAJLee here making the next chapter. This chapter has to with Daniel's little Secret. It wasn't just AJ/Punk that had a secret. I called it my little secret so multiple characters show their secrets. I hope this isn't off subject for y'all.  
**

* * *

Kelly Kelly was walking down with a very happy smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see her secret admirer. Daniel Bryan walked past Kelly giving her the ok sign. Kelly gave Daniel a luscious smile while he winked at her. The two have been flirting back and forth, but they were worried about confronting one another. Kelly was making her way from backstage to the arena and Daniel was leaving. Kelly's theme song then blasted through the speakers and she made her way to the ring. Kelly waved at her fans. Her heart was beating with excitement.

"Hello WWE Universe! How are you guys tonight?" Kelly said.

The WWE Universe roared with excitement. The blonde was waiting for Micheal Cole to ask her a question.

"Kelly what do you think about Daniel Bryan?" Michael Cole said with laughter.

"Ugh...we are not dating. Were just friends. How rude," Kelly said annoyed.

"Well if you don't believe me, lets take a look," Michael said looking at the screen.

The clip showed Daniel and Kelly talking and doing things together. The two have been secret admirers to each other for sometime now. The clip then ended. Kelly brushed her blonde hair back and gave Michael Cole a cold glare. She was about to say something, but then she put her microphone down. Cole just sat back laughing at the sexy diva. Kelly walked towards him and put the mic up to her lips.

"Listen Cole, if you ever talk about Daniel and I...i'll screw your head on backwards," Kelly said getting into Michael's face.

"Aha you don't scare me," Michael said laughing at her in an awful manner.

"Oh really?" Kelly rhetorically asked putting her hands on her hips.

Kelly dropped her microphone and did her finisher on Michael Cole. Kelly kicked him around and picked up the microphone.

"Aha, I told you I would Cole," Kelly said sitting near an unconscious Michael Cole.

Her theme then blasted and she walked out of the ring like nothing happened. Kelly then went to the hotel and got ready for Daniel Bryan. She put on a ruby red dress and silver heels. Kelly brushed her wavy blonde hair on the side of her left shoulder. She put on silver hoop earrings and red lipstick. Kelly grabbed her purse and she was out the door. Daniel was waiting for Kelly to arrive at his hotel room. He looked at his watch. It was 10:30pm. Daniel brushed his hair back with his hands like John Stamos. Daniel paced back and forth in his gray suit. Finally Kelly arrived. She knocked on the door. Daniel opened it and there stood Kelly in a gorgeous, breath-taking red dress. At this point Daniel was lost for words.

"Kelly, you look incredible," Daniel said with breath-taking smile.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself Bryan," Kelly replied.

And with that they left to go to a restaurant. Daniel and Kelly had a great time. The two laughed, talked, and shared private info that they would tell no one. Daniel was falling for this girl and she was falling for him. Kelly and Daniel left the restaurant giving their waiter a tip. After the couple arrived to the hotel Daniel walked Kelly up to her room.

"Thanks, I had a really good time," Kelly said with a pleasant smile.

"Your welcome," Daniel replied.

Daniel leaned into Kelly and she did the same. They started kissing and Daniel grabbed Kelly's waist and pulled her in. Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion. Daniel then broke the kiss and went back to his hotel room. Luckily there were no Superstars or divas around to witness Kelly Kelly making out with Daniel Bryan.

* * *

**For people who reviewed this story please PM me. I love hearing what you guys have to say whether it being reviewing my stories or PM-ing me. I might stop the story. I just need some more reviews. Without you guys I don't think i'll be able to continue.  
**


	6. Daniel & Kelly Relationship Opened

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I had some writers block. I thank you guys for reviewing because you changed my mind about deleting this story. I love WWE fans!  
**

* * *

The next day was just a regular day for anybody. AJ was ready to see Punk. AJ was one step closer to her perfect little family with Punk. Punk walked right through the door.

"Hey babe, and you too," Punk said rubbing AJ's stomach.

"Hello to you too Punk," AJ said.

"I'm just so glad to see you because I can't stand being away from you," Punk said grabbing her into a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too. Well both of us are," AJ said hugging Punk back.

Punk and AJ sat down at the small table and began to eat breakfast. The doorbell was rung, Kelly and Daniel stood there patiently waiting for someone to come to the door. CM Punk walked near the door to open it. Kelly and Daniel enetered with smiles on their faces.

"Can we help you?" AJ said rubbing her stomach.

"Yes, we have a confession to make," Daniel said holding Kelly's hand behind his back.

"What is it? Are you guys okay?" Punk questioned eagerly.

Daniel took his hand from behind his back showing Kelly's hand holding his.

"Daniel and I are d-dating," Kelly stuttered.

AJ and Punk were both lost for words, but then AJ said something.

"That's amazing, but wow. Why do you guys look so worried?" AJ questioned in a mother like tone.

"Thank you," Daniel replied sitting on the couch with Kelly.

"Well...the WWE Universe doesn't like the new Daniel, my Daniel. And if they see us holding hands and kissing they are going to boo us," Kelly said getting a little teary.

Daniel wiped Kelly's eyes. AJ and Punk talked to Daniel and Kelly for about two hours. Then the two departed their house.

* * *

**Monday Night RAW**

Kelly and Daniel were walking through the WWE halls of Monday Night RAW. The show began with Daniel and Kelly making their way to the ring. As Daniel chanted his famous "Yes! Yes! Yes!", Kelly did her entrance and started chanting "Yes" too. Kelly and Daniel were handed microphones. They both put the microphones up to their lips. Daniel Bryan no longer had a beard because he shaved it off.

"My name is Daniel Bryan," Daniel spoke into the microphone.

"And my name is Kelly Kelly," Kelly said.

"We have something to say," Daniel said walking around the ring.

Kelly and Daniel moved closer. Kelly gripped Daniel's hand and put the microphone up to her lips.

"Daniel Bryan and I are dating," Kelly said happily.

The two expected the WWE Universe to boo them, instead they cheered and clapped for them.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The fans cheered.

Kelly and Daniel did as told and after they stopped kissing Punk's theme was mixed with AJ's theme as the two was making their way to the ring. The fans haven't seen AJ in a month. They were cheering for Punk and AJ. The duo looked so cute together. Punk helped AJ into the ring.

"Daniel i'm not here to ruin your moment with Kelly. I'm here to congradulate you. I also have a question,"Punk said.

"Thanks Punk, What's your question?" Daniel questioned.

"Can we be buddies again?" Punk questioned.

"Absolutley," Daniel said holding his hand out.

CM Punk shook his hand and AJ hugged Daniel. The four wrestlers continued their segment. All the fans were cheering and they were happy to see daddy Punk and mommy AJ.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**I have uploaded a poll on my profile. It has baby name choices for CM Punk and AJ Lee's baby. Please check it out. I will put up another poll asking how many babies should AJ have. Thanks for helping me continue to make this fic. You guys are good fans. I'm fans of y'all too. **


	7. AJ and Punk Check Up

Now that Daniel and Punk are buddies, they can actually have a decent match without hating each others guts because of AJ. In a way AJ being pregnant brought Daniel and Punk together. It was wierd even Punk thought so. Punk was looking for AJ walking down the long hall. There she was talking to John Cena with her hair gliding down her shoulder and her hands on her hips. Punk thought AJ was going to slap Cena so he ran down the narrow hall.

"AJ," Punk yelled running.

"Hey babe," AJ said.

"Don't slap Cena," Punk said.

"Why would I...nevermind," AJ said rolling her eyes at Punk.

"Were just talking," Cena said with a smirk on his face.

Punk took AJ's hand and walked down the hall with her.

"C'mon, let's go," Punk said.

"Where are we going?"AJ questioned.

"To take you to your doctor's appointment," Punk replied.

AJ smiled a warm smile at Punk as he looked down at what he made. Punk opened the car door for AJ. The drive to the doctor was about thirty minutes long. They finally arrived to the doctor's office. Punk being a gentleman opened the door for AJ. The two walked into the office. AJ was third in line for her check up.

"AJ," the woman said grabbing the clipboard with a smile.

Punk and AJ rose out of their seats and followed the woman. AJ layed on the bed. The doctor was doing her check up.

"AJ you look good so far," the doctor said.

"Wait," AJ commented.

"Why do I see another lump?" Punk said.

"That's another baby," the doctor said.

"Come again?" Punk said.

"That's another baby," The doctor repeated.

"Give me a minute," Punk said walking out the door.

AJ and the doctor looked at each other confused. Punk yelled into the hallway and grabbed his hair once more. AJ couldn't tell if he was excited or unhappy. Once more, Punk yelled and walked back into the room picking up AJ. She was being spun around until she felt dizzy. Punk planted a kiss on AJ's forehead and thanked the doctor as they payed their money for the visit.

"Punk, I don't know if I can do this. Taking care of two babies," AJ told Punk nervously.

"Sure you can baby, you got me by your side. Your not in this alone," Punk said hugging her.

"Thanks," AJ replied.

"I'm not going to be a coward and leave because it gets too hard," Punk said.

"That's why I love you," AJ said smiling at Punk.

"I love you more," Punk said.

The two shared a glorious kiss.

* * *

**Later That Day**

CM Punk and AJ went to Raw. AJ was provided to help out with commentary. She had a blast talking to Michael Cole and Matt Stryker.

"AJ how is your baby?" Cole questioned.

"The baby is doing good, but I don't want to talk about me. I want to talk about my amazing fiancee Punk," AJ said looking down at her stomach.

Cole and Jerry commented on Punk's match. Punk was a good looking man indeed and with AJ they looked even cuter. Punk fell victor during his match against Kane. AJ walked up the steel steps into the ring and hugged Punk and planted a kiss on his lips. Punk waved and smiled to his fans and planted his hand on AJ's stomach. Punk was a proud father.

AJ and Punk exited the arena and headed backstage to chill. While they were walking to the lounge area other Superstars and Divas smiled at Punk and AJ. Kaitlyn hugged AJ.

"Wow AJ you have gotten bigger. Its like there's two babies in there," Kaitlyn joked.

"Haha! Yes Kaitlyn. Its like there are two babies in my stomach," AJ joked.

It was true there two unborn babies in AJ's stomach. Luckly no one knows but Punk and AJ. AJ sat in Punk's lap watching their co-workers' matches. AJ began drifting to sleep on Punk. She looked so peaceful resting on her. AJ was a little heavy to Punk's amusement, but he was a strong man. Punk took a picture of AJ and tweeted "_l__ook at my beautiful fiancee." _Millions of fans replied to the tweet and it put Punk in awe when he saw the amount of replies he had.


	8. A New Love Found

The next day Punk and AJ went to John Cena's house. Punk knocked on the door. Nikki Bella rose off of John Cena and stopped making out with him. John and Nikki got out of the bed and walked down stairs. John opened the door.

"Hi John," AJ said sweetly rubbing her stomach.

"Sorry to disrupt you," Punk said.

"No, no come in," John said moving out the way.

"Wow, you have a nice house," AJ said looking around.

"Thank you AJ," Cena said with a smile.

John too had a secret. He was dating Nikki Bella. On WWE, John and Nikki were suppose to hate each other. That only brought the two of them closer. Then there were footsteps coming down the stairs and it appeared to be Nikki Bella. Punk and AJ looked up at Nikki then looked at John.

"What's Nicole doing here?" AJ questioned.

"I thought you two couldn't stand each other," Punk said in disbelief.

"Umm, yeah. I've been meaning to tell you guys this," John said taking Nikki's left hand.

There was a shiny silver ring on Nikki's left finger.

"We used to not stand each other outside of WWE. We got on each other's nerves too much. Until I started feeling attracted to John," Nikki said with a smirk on her face.

"So, your meaning to tell me that your going to marry John Cena?" AJ questioned.

"Yes, I love him and he loves me. We've been secretly dating for four years behind everyone's back. Until, some photos got leaked of us at a party," Nikki said sitting in John's lap.

"Well oy vey. Daniel is dating Kelly, AJ's pregnant with twins and engaged to me, and you two are engaged," Punk said with AJ in his lap.

"AJ's what now?" John questioned.

"I'm pregnant with twins," AJ said looking down at the ground.

"That's great news and we wont tell anyone if you don't tell them John and I are engaged," Nikki said.

"We wont. How about on Raw, you tell the world," Cm Punk said scratching his head.

"That's a good idea. Do you guys want something to eat?" John questioned.

"Sure," AJ and Punk replied.

"Babe?" John questioned Nikki.

"Yes," Nikki said smiling.

"I'll go get Subway, I will be back," John said grabbing his keys.

John walked out the door and Nikki sat on the couch with AJ and Punk. Nikki went up to their room to give AJ a dress that was hers.

"So tell me how did you and John end your little feud," AJ asked propping her hand on Punk's leg.

"Well, it was May 11 in Toronto-Ontario, Canada when I had a match against Beth and I got injured. Kane decided to try and sneak up behind me and choke slam me. That's when John ran down that ramp and saved me. I remember telling him to go away even though I was hurt, then I fell to the ground and John helped me up. Once again I got angry at him then he turned away from me for a second. I was struggling to stand on my own two feet and that's when John kissed me. After that kiss I couldn't hate Cena anymore," Nikki said smiling.

"That's something, haha. Well I hope your marriage with John works. We all know what happened with his ex-wife," Punk said wrapping his arm around AJ.

While Nikki was talking to AJ and Punk, John walked through the door and overheard Nikki say something to them.

"I love John with all my heart and I hope we can live a long life together. I would love to have kids with him someday," Nikki smiled.

John then closed the door to make it seem like he just walked through the door. Nikki stood up and walked over to John and then passionately kissed him. His hands slid from her waist to her bottom. Then, Nikki broke the kiss. John stood behind her holding her waist and started talking.

"Baby are you okay?" John asked.

"Yes, I was just telling Punk and AJ how much I love you and I just wanted to kiss you," Nikki said grabbing her breakfast.

Punk and AJ grabbed their breakfast and all four of them ate in silence for a little while. Nikki felt AJ's stomach and giggled as she felt the babies kick.

"Maybe that'll be us one day Nicole," John said smiling at her.

"Really?" Nikki questioned.

"Absolutely. Nicole, were gonna be married soon and i'm ready to start a family when you are," John said smiling.

Nikki hugged John for a long time and started crying. John rubbed her back as she cried. Then AJ started crying and Punk had to get her under control. Both men looked at each other smiling with their fiancée's hugging them.

**RAW**

John Cena kicked off Monday Night Raw running down the ramp with a microphone in his hand.

"What a crowd we got here in West Newbury!" John shouted into the microphone.

He was walking around the ring when the fans started chanting "Lets Go Cena! Cena Sucks!".

"I want to show you guys some footage," John said pointing to the screen.

The footage dated back to when Nikki Bella had a match with Beth Phoenix. Then it showed when John saved Nikki from Kane and so on. As more footage was being shown about John and Nikki Bella then fans were going nuts. John was smiling at the secretive moments the camera caught when he was with Nikki. After that clip ended Nikki came out with a microphone. She had her ring in her hand and John had his ring in his hand.

"This last clip I want to show you guys is one that will shock you," John said.

"I've dated John for four years and we've been together for a long time," Nikki said as John wrapped his left arm around her waist.

The last clip showed John proposing to Nikki. While the clip was being previewed Nikki and John put their rings on their left ring finger. After the clip John and Nikki dropped their microphones and began making out. Then Nikki broke the kiss and John picked up the microphone.

"I'm in love with this amazing, talented, sexy woman. She has been here for me and I will be here for her till death do us part," John said.

Nikki walked over to him hugging him and started crying.

"I know, baby, everything about you matters to me," John said to Nikki.

Nikki picked up a microphone and said," I love you John with all my heart. You have been there for me at my best times and my worst times. I'm not leaving you till death do us part," Nikki said crying.

John and Nikki shared an emotional hug as fans started standing up and clapping at the engaged couple. John and Nikki exited the ring and walked all the way backstage hugging and John was a little bit teary eyed too. Nicole Garcia was truly the love of his life and John was the love of Nicole's life.


End file.
